Raven's Secret
by AnimeGirl8
Summary: I know, the title is terrible for this story. Well anyway, this is a Raven/BB tribute. Hope you all like it.


The rain came down hard in ice cold drops and soaked Raven. She didn't mind. The rain was peaceful to her. She needed to think. She knew that a battle was comeing soon, and that she was going to die in it. How would she tell everyone? Raven looked at the Titan Tower. Tears started to come out of her eyes, they stood out in the rain.

Beast boy walked by the window and looked out. "Wow! Look at all that rain!" Then he saw Raven crying. "Huh? What is Raven doing out there? why is she crying? Beast boy got an umbrella and went outside.

"Hey. Is something wrong Raven?" asked Beast Boy. "Nothing's worng. Why would you say that?" asked Raven. "Your crying." said Beast Boy. "Raven. Somethings wrong. What is it?" asked Beast Boy again. Tears came out of Raven's eyes even more this time. She hugged Beast Boy. "Huh!? R-Raven!" said Beast Boy. "I can't tell you why I'm crying. I wish I could, but I just can't..." said Raven. "Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "Its just... nevermind." Raven said. She let go of Beast Boy and walked away. Beast Boy stood there. Looking at Raven. "_Raven..._"

Beast Boy knocked on the door of Starfire's room. "Yes? Oh. Beast Boy! What is it?" asked Starfire. "Your friends with Raven right?" asked Beast Boy. "Of course? Why would you ask?" asked Starfire. "She seems sadder then usual. I think somethings wrong but she won't tell me. Can you find out?" aske Beast Boy. "Well... if she doesn't want you to know then it is a secret. If she told me and I told you then I would have told the secret." said Starfire. "Please Star. I need to know." Beast Boy said. "Ummm... Ok. I will find out." said Starfire. "Thank you Star!" said Beast Boy.

Starfire saw Raven in the living room and went up to her. "Hello Raven! What are you doing?" asked Starfire. "Watching the rain. It sooths me." said Raven. "May I join you?" asked Starfire. "Sure. Here. Have some tea." said Raven handing Starfire a cup of tea. "Thank you!" Said Starfire. Starfire sat down and watched the rain. After a long time of silence, Raven said, "Starfire. I need to tell you something. Don't tell anyone ok." said Raven. "You can tell me anything! I won't tell anyone!" saod Starfire. "Ok. Well, I saw the future. We were battleing. We won but... I... I..." said Raven. "You what?" asked Starfire. "I died in the battle." said Raven. Starfire looked at Raven, she felt she had stopped breathing. Turned to stone after Raven said that. "W-What happened?!" asked Starfire. "I wasn't harmed badly in the battle. I just collapsed after the battle was over. I didn't wake up. I was... you know." said Raven. "Someone must have done something to you before the battle! Can we not prevent it!" said Starfire. "No, I think it was just time for me to go... the grim reaper just decided to take my life I guess..." said Raven. "Please, don't tell anyone. Especially Beast Boy." said Raven. "Ok..." said Starfire. Starfire looked at Raven with a sad expression on her face, and walked away.

Starfire knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Star! So, what is Raven sad about?" asked Beast Boy. "Raven is sad because the next time we go into battle. At the end she will..." said Starfire. "She will what?" asked Beast Boy. "Die." said Starfire, starting to cry. "W-What?!" said Beast Boy. Starfire ran to her room, still crying. "_Raven is going to... die?!_" thought Beast Boy.

Beast Boy went outside, it was raining again. He saw Raven and walked over to her. "Raven." said Beast Boy. "Huh? Oh. Hey Beast Boy." said Raven. "Star told me." said Beast Boy. "She told you about..." said Raven. "Yeah." said Beast Boy. "I shouldn't have told her. I should have known you told her to find out..." said Raven. "Why? Why didn't you not want me to know?" asked Beast Boy. "Because..." said Raven. "Beacuse wh-" Beast Boy was innturrupeted by a kiss from Raven. "R-Raven..." said Beast Boy. "Because I didn't want to be away from you..." said Raven. Beast Boy hugged Raven. "Lets go somewhere. Somewhere fun. The battle is comeing soon. I want to have at least a few more memoires of the time I soent with you." said Raven. "Raven... ok. A movie? Some place to eat? A carnival?" asked Beast Boy. "All of them." said Raven. "Awesome! Lets go!" saod Beast Boy. Raven smiled, and Beast Boy and Raven came back late at night. "I had fun today Beast Boy..." said Raven. "Me too." said Beast Boy. As Raven started to walk back to the tower, Beast Boy went up to her and kissed her. "Raven, don't leave." said Beast Boy. Raven started to cry. "I don't want to leave. I wish, it didn't have to end like that..." said Raven. "If you die, I die!" said Beast Boy. "No. Please. Beast Boy, don't end your life. You will see me again. Just don't end your life at the moment I die..." saod Raven. "Raven..." said Beast Boy. "Please Beast Boy..." sad Raven. "Ok. I will miss you when you are gone Raven." said Beast Boy. "Lets not think about that now. We had fun today. We should be happy right now." saod Raven. "Right." said Beast Boy.

"Titans! Theres trouble! Lets go!" said Robin. "_Oh no... we are gonna' have to fight... Raven..._" Beast Boy thought. When they got to the crime scene at the end Raven seemed fine. "Huh? Raven is ok." siad Beast Boy. Raven collaped a second later, Beast Boy caught her. "No! Raven!" said Beast Boy. "Oh no!" said Starfire, crying. "Raven! Hang on!" said Beast Boy. "I'm... going to die..." said Raven. "No!" said Beast Boy. "Its ok... just please..." said Raven. "Yes?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't forget me." said Raven. She kissed Beast Boy with the little strength she had left. "Raven..." said Beast Boy. The rain came again, for the third time. The rain was peaceful to Raven. It was sad with the rain, but at least it was oeaceful for Raven.

The end...


End file.
